dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Moggles
( ×20) |tier = 2}} Moggles are Headwear from the Reign of Giants DLC. They are found in the Light Tab, require 2 Moleworms, 2 Electrical Doodads, and 1 Glow Berry to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. When worn, the player is able to see in the dark with a sort of negative filter. If the player wears the Moggles when there is light outside, their surroundings appear extremely bright. Unlike other light items, Moggles allow the player to see everything on the screen. Moggles will last for one and a half days in total but can be recharged using Glow Berries, which will restore their durability by 33.25% (almost 4 minutes), or Lesser Glow Berries, which will restore their durability by 6.25% (45 secondes). Despite not being a light source in the conventional sense, wearing Moggles will protect players from Charlie. Downloadable Content In the Shipwrecked DLC, Moggles cannot be crafted but can be brought over from a connected Reign of Giants world. In Shipwrecked, they can be refueled with Dragoon Hearts, restoring 33.25% of their durability similar to Glow Berries. In the Hamlet DLC, Moggles cannot be crafted. Instead, they can be bought for 20 Oincs at The Sow's Ear Hat Shop at the Pig City. Since the glowberries needed to refuel them also cost 20 Oincs at the 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium and only refuel about a third of the durability, it is recommended to simply buy a new pair of moggles when they run out. Tips * Moggles are the only portable means of acquiring 100% visibility at night or underground. ** The Hamlet DLC introduces the Cowl, which also provides 100% visibility, using sonar-type vision. * Moggles can be particularly useful when dealing with Cave Spiders and Spitters. * They are especially handy when exploring the Ruins. * Moggles will be destroyed if they reach 0% so the player should make sure to un-equip or refuel them before this happens. * Briefly equipping Moggles will instantly kill any nearby Night Hands. * As with any other fuel, only 75% of the item's normal fuel value is added if the Glow Berries/Dragoon Hearts are wet. If these items are scarce, player should take care to let them dry before refueling the Moggles. Trivia * Upon release, the recipe for Moggles was 2 Moleworms, 2 Electrical Doodads, and 4 Silk. It could be repaired with a Sewing Kit instead of needing to be refueled. * Hovering over objects that can be examined or standing under a shaft of light in Caves while using the Moggles will make the objects appear in black and white. * The word "Moggles" is a portmanteau of the words "Mole" and "Goggles". Bugs * Occasionally, the Moggles will not work underground. This can usually be fixed by exiting and re-entering the level they have ceased to function in. * While equipping Moggles, the entire screen is considered illuminated by a light source. As a result, Spiders will panic while on screen. * Moggles being able to be refueled with dragoon hearts may or may not be a bug. Gallery Moggles Wilson.png|Wilson wearing Moggles. Moggles Willow.png|Willow wearing Moggles. Moggles Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing Moggles. Moggles Wendy.png|Wendy wearing Moggles. Moggles WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing Moggles. Moggles Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing Moggles. Moggles Woodie.png|Woodie wearing Moggles. Moggles Wes.png|Wes wearing Moggles. Moggles Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing Moggles. Moggles Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing Moggles. Moggles Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing Moggles. Moggles Webber.png|Webber wearing Moggles. Moggles Walani.png|Walani wearing Moggles. Moggles Warly.png|Warly wearing Moggles. Moggles Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing Moggles. Moggles Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing Moggles. Moggles Wilba.png|Wilba wearing Moggles. Moggles Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing Moggles. Moggles Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing Moggles. Moggles Winona.png|Winona wearing Moggles. Moggles Wortox.png|Wortox wearing Moggles. Moggles Wurt.png|Wurt wearing Moggles. Wilson Moggles.png|Wilson wearing the original Moggles design. Mole Hat.png|The original Moggles design from all angles. Moggles Night Vision.jpg|The Moggles' view in darkness. Moogles during Day.png|Moggles' night vision during Day. Moogles during Dusk.png|Moggles' night vision during Dusk. Moogles during Night.png|Moggles' night vision during Night. Moggles vision under light.png|Wolfgang being seen in black and white while wearing the Moggles under a shaft of light in a Cave. vi:Kính Chuột Chũi ru:Кротокуляры Category:Hats Category:Equipable Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Light Sources Category:Light Tab Category:Science Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable